


When Tomorrow Comes

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Might come back to this, On Hiatus, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: Finding herself trapped within the shell of a dog, Kagome could do little more than follow steadily in his footsteps. To learn to live as what she had become underneath the watch of the only person who could understand her until the spell was broken: Sesshoumaru-sama.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Disclaimer:** I do now hold any claim to the material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. I merely take enjoyment from manipulating her material to my liking.

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama

 **Rating:** M

* * *

**One**

_Wh…where am I…?_

The world fluttered around her wildly, creating a deep-seated ache within her head when her ears began to pound with the rhythm. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It felt like a fire spreading out as the world came into focus, before settling deep into her core and tearing her apart from the inside as well.

_Why… do I feel so… bad…?_

The last thing she could remember was climbing out of the ancient Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha should have come searching for her once her scent hit him, complaining about how her schoolwork took her too long to accomplish when they had jewel shards yet to be found. But her memory was vague, muddled beneath the pain, and she was not entirely certain whether she had had the chance to catch sight of the half-demon at all.

Had he even gotten the chance to look for her before she…?

_Wh…what's wrong with me…?_

She had been kidnapped, that much she was positive about. But, who could have snatched her up from the Bone Eaters Well, of all places, without alerting Inuyasha and her friends? Had it been Naraku? Surely, with how closely he watched the small group, he _knew_ about the magic well, so there was a small chance that he had been lying in wait until she—

The hand settled upon her head pulled a low whimper from her, the pain increasing tenfold underneath the caress. The world slipped away from her for a moment, as her body attempted to protect itself by pushing her back into a state of unconsciousness. It was safe within the black abyss, after all. Pain free. It would not be so _bad,_ she supposed, if she just allowed herself to slip away and pretend that there was absolutely nothing wrong.

 _"Hem."_ The low, feminine hum was entirely too _loud,_ and she just wanted it to go away. It was drawing her away from the peace and quiet that her unconscious mind promised her, and back into the burning ache throbbing within her skull. "You will be _perfect,_ little one. So beautiful that you may even thank me."

 _Shut up_ … The pain was too much. She could not even form the words correctly, as little more than a pitiful whine passed her lips. It sounded almost _odd,_ in fact, but she quickly chalked it up to the pulsing within her ears.

The woman smoothed back her hair lazily, spreading the flames that burned underneath her skin. Trapped and tormented within her own mind the way she was, she could only hope that the woman would just _leave._ "… _rgive_ me someday, when your destiny has been met."

Naraku… must be… Naraku…

Another noise of despair escaped her throat, leaving her only to _wonder_ where her voice had gone.

The woman's voice drifted in and out, as her brain attempted to block out the obnoxious sound drumming at her ears. It was already entirely too difficult to focus on any one thing. However, that did not stop the nagging little feeling in her heart that there was something in what the woman said that needed to be heard. That fate had not deemed her painfully conscious state simply thus.

There was more. There was _always_ more, especially when it came to kidnapping the Shikon Miko. She may have even found it humorous that the one person who had managed to snatch her up and create such havoc within her body had turned out to be a _girl_ if she could just get a moment to _think._ A moment to understand _why._ To catch something in what the woman deemed necessary to tell her so that she might hold it close and, _perhaps,_ stop the pain.

"… _eed'nt_ worry, little one. I will keep you _safe."_

_…safe?_

The growl that spilled forth from her chest surprised even her underneath the fire scorching a blazon path across her flesh. It was the sound of an _animal,_ and she _felt_ it with her very soul. The sudden need to strike out at the person who _dared_ think that she could not keep herself _safe._

 _"Hem."_ The woman chuckled lightly. "No need for that now, is there?"

As quickly as the feeling came, it went, leaving behind an odd ache within her heart. It felt as if she had gained and lost something within that very instant, and she wanted it _back._ She _needed_ it back. The sense of protection that had filled her in that moment was glorious for but a second, but it had been hers. It had driven out the pain, even if only to be replaced with the desire to tear into flesh and bone to prove that she needed no one.

She was _not_ weak.

She _could_ protect herself, despite what so many thought.

But now, the feeling ripped away from her, the pain nestled back into place easily. Her mind drifted away once more, wanting to embrace the sweet promise that absolute darkness would bring her sanctuary. It was just _too much_ all at once, and she could already feel herself slipping into the recessive part of her brain that spoke of unconsciousness.

" _Don't weep_." Her voice sounded so far away now. " _You will understand someday_."


End file.
